Before they left Hogwarts
by thumper
Summary: this is not a l/j fic but it is the days of wmpp although not that much of wormtail (i dont like him but thats not the reason why he is hardly in it) its a Sirius romance! please r/r i love u forever if u do!!
1. Default Chapter

_My tea's gone cold I m wondering why got out of bed at all_

_Morning rain clouds up my window and I cant see at all_

_Even if I could it all be great put your picture on my wall it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

_And I want to thank you for giving me the best days of my life_

_Just to be with you is giving me the best days of my life…._

_~Dido – Thank you~_

My name is Seraph Lindore Jones, I am 17 years old. I am an ordinary teenager in her late teens during the groovy 70's, most girls my age would be getting high in the back of a shaggin wagon and spreading the 'love', but not me. Why? You ask, well I am not one of those people totally against drugs or sex, its just in my school there is enough there to trip you out without narcotics, let me explain further you see I am a witch, not the bad kind like in the wizard of oz (not that it wouldn't be fun at school to start screaming "I m melting, I m melting oh what a cruel cruel world" during potions or yell "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" at Severus Snape, although everyone would think I m crazy as most of them have never heard of the wizard of oz).

I go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I am in Ravenclaw house with my close friend Lily Evens is the head girl, who happens to be dating the head boy and quiddich captain James Potter from Griffindor who in turn is close friends with Sirius Black (one of the two cutest pranksters in Hogwarts that is available), Remus Lupin(the other cutest prankster in Hogwarts - also available ladies - he also happens to be a werewolf - but don't let that scare you – we found out in our 2nd year and to help him during his lonely transformations we all became animagi, Sirius is a huge black shaggy dog, James is a impressive white stag, Peter is a little gray rat, Lily is a beautiful red fox, and I am a petite, ivory black cat with almost black eyes) and Peter Pettigrew (the funniest of all the guys - with exceptions – although he does freak me out a bit at times).

The boys are friends with everyone, minus all the Slytherins except my boyfriend, Lucious Malfoy, I know a Slytherin doesn't exactly make the best boyfriend but Lucious is a really great guy even if he is friends with a greasy haired baboon (A.K.A. Snape), there are some things that are bad about him but he's not perfect and neither am I.

Well there it is my life at the moment, I am in my seventh (and final year) at Hogwarts. The year is 1972 and I have just woken up from a lovely dream to see the silhouette of someone standing over my bed. Jumping up I get the silhouette into a headlock.

Lily: mercy, mercy I surrender!

Me: Jesus Lily! what the hell were you doing?

Lily: waiting for you to wake up, you do know what day it is don't you?

I let go of lily's head and look at the calendar, the 7th of February is circled with tiny hearts all around it.

Me: Shit, I ve been going out with luscious for a whole year, I can't believe I forgot! Thanks Lil

Lily: No, that's not what I meant

Me: (really confused) what do you mean?

Lily: Well you know what you promised last night, about the prank we are going to play on the boys don't you?

Me: Ohhh, yea I remember (the prank is getting Sirius', James' and Remus' boxers, we haven't figured out the second part of the plan)

Lily: Well hurry up and get dressed, I ve been waiting for 2 hours

Me: Why didn't you wake me up earlier?

Lily: I know what your like before nine in the morning Seraph Lindore Jones! You would have bitten my head off!

Me: Fine then Lily Rosina Evens! I better get dressed then.

About ten minutes later still in my purple pj's with gold stars all over and my dressing gown and slippers, holding my muggle clouthes I headed towards the prefects bathroom (it was Saturday and also my 1 year anniversary, I wanted to look good today), standing outside the bathrooms I said the password 'Silly Snakes' and walked in only to find Sirius Black standing completely naked (except for a towel around his lean waist) and dripping wet.

Me: Oh my god Sirius, I m sorry, I didn't know you would be in here

( to tell the truth I had a secret crush on Sirius since before Lucious but who wouldn't Sirius is one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts )

Sirius: (smiling cheekily) sure you didn't, I know you want me.

Me: Sirius just shut up, how long are you going to be?

Sirius: Well I was thinking maybe ill join you for a shower I seem to still be dirty

Me: Yea only in your head, I m late,I better take a rain check 

Sirius: Ok but don't forget my offer I know I wouldn't mind having a shower with someone as cute as you

Me: Sirius you are shameless, bye

So I skipped my shower and ran up to my dorm and brushed my long black hair, put on my favorite pair of flared jeans and my black singlet top (A.N. Ok I know I forgot that it isn't summer in England during February but just put up with it as its summer in Australia during February) I then put on my favorite dark purple eye shadow and mascara, after a final look in the mirror I made my way down to the great hall, on the way though I heard something and being as curious as I am I decided to investigate.

From an empty classroom I could hear a girl and a guy giggling, I strained to hear what they were saying.

Girl: You are so evil Lucious (still giggling)

Guy: You don't know the half of it Lucinda, the whole time I ve been going out with that mud blood Seraph, I ve been cheating on her with Annabelle!

For about two seconds I stood there consumed in my rage, and then walking into the room I kneed the boy, which was Lucious, in the balls, and spat at him.

"WE ARE OVER"

I then turned and walked out of the room and headed straight for the hall, the only thing in my head was revenge. Walking into the hall I grabbed the first person I ran into and started making out with him in front of everyone, pushing the person away I then walked up to the ravenclaw table and sat down next to lily.

Lily: Ummm, something wrong?

Me: Just a bit, that rat Lucious has been cheating on me so I broke up with him, umm Lil who did I just kiss?

Lily: You don't know?

Me: I was in a blind rage lily! Who was it? He sure was a good kisser

Lily: well it was….

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please tell me if you liked it I really want to know and I wont post the next bit if I don't get any reviews!!!


	2. Seraph's life sucks

Sorry everyone for the state this chapter is in, anyway on with the story…

Lily: Well it was…SNAPE!!

Me: Your joking aren't you?

Lily: I wish I could say I was but…

Me: oh nooo

Moaning I banged my head on the table

Lily: But you should see the way Sirius is looking!

Lifting my head up from the table I looked at Sirius, and boy did he look furious. I then turned my gaze to Snape with the smuggest look on his face.

Me: Lily, this calls for one of our famous pranks and this time we better ask the mauderers to help us…

Lily: Righto, I m with you, I just go get James and tell him to meet us in the library after breakfast

Me: Good, I m going to wipe that smug look of Snape's face by the end of the day!

Lily then went over to the Griffindor's table, and spoke to James.

At 11am that same morning I was pacing up and down the library the others had soon arrived and sat in a circle around me, I turned to the others.

Me: Anyone have any ideas on how to get Snape really bad?

Sirius: I know I'd like to…

He grumbled, he was the first one to accept our proposition.

Me: Nothing too dangerous, just something to make him want to die!

James: Well I have an idea, we could dye his hair Gryffindor colors then use a charm so all the clothes that he puts on will have Ravenclaw colors, then grab his boxers and put them on the Quiddich rings before a match, oh and the best bit put a love potion on him so that he falls in love with…umm…Gilderoy's sister.

James then sat back quite satisfied with himself

Me: umm James isn't that what you guys always do?

James: Yea, except for the love potion and the boxers thing, but its always so much fun!

Me: ok then we'll do that and I'll do a little bit of my own!

Lily: Right lets plan it!

So putting our heads together we planned for about two hours, and only got up when Sirius' stomach told us lunch was ready.

Sirius: Right well I m going to lunch, are you guys coming?

As we walked down to the great hall I noticed how quiet Sirius had seemed during the whole time we were planning our pranks on Snape and looking at him I realized he was still furious, but what I hadn't realized was Sirius was planning his own little get-back-at-Snape prank…

To be continued….

Ok ok I know what you all wanted and I thought it was too predictable and im sorry this was such a crappy chapter but ive run out of ideas and well yea anyway please review….


	3. Sirius the idiot (or something along tho...

WINTER'S MOOD

_If we never make it back to how far we've come along this way, we search around for solid ground that will help to carry us away._

_If the memories are left through the light that helps to guide you through, we trickle down to our goodbyes but a part of me will stay with you._

_What we've spoken over time, never broken or compromised._

_Dream on together, leaning against each other. _

_However it happens I hope, its whatever makes you happy, whatever makes you happy. _

_Dream on together leaning against each other how ever it happens I hope its whatever makes you happy, whatever makes you happy._

_~Powderfinger~_

_ _

A.N. this song has nothing to do with this chapter I just really like this song! Hope you all like powderfinger and if you don't know who they are well I feel really sorry for you!! On with the fic!!

Chapter 3: Sirius the idiot 

Why did he do it? Well I have no idea maybe he hated Snape so much that he felt the need to almost get him killed, and he was doing it for me, whatever it was Sirius pulled the most immature, irresponsible prank in the history of Hogwarts (no I haven't read the book).

Let me begin at the beginning, about a week ago Sirius decided Snape needed to be taught a lesson he will never forget, even though I had already dismissed all the ideas thrown at me to get back at Snape (I had already realized that the slimy git hadn't actually done anything except be the first person that I…ran into on that fateful day) Sirius pulled his own prank on my behalf, I think.

I was walking down the corridor on my way to muggle studies when I overheard a conversation between Sirius and Snape.

Sirius: Hey Snape, you really want to know where Remus goes off to every month?

Snape: Why would you tell me?

Sirius: No reason, I just thought you'd like to know as your always referring to it and I was prepared to tell you but if your going to act all snooty then I won't tell you.

And with this he started to walk towards the doorway.

Snape: Wait a moment Black, how do I know this isn't another prank of yours to get me in trouble?

Sirius: You don't, but if you don't want to know don't waste my time umming and ahhing over it and tell me if you do!

Snape: Ok, ok tell me!

Sirius: What no please?

Snape: Please!

Sirius: You really need to work on your people skills Snape

Snape: Black!!

Sirius: Ok, Mr. Grumpy. First you….

I made up my mind to interrupt there but filch had seen me and was giving me a strict lecture about being in the corridor after the bell. After a couple of minutes Filch disappeared down the hall leaving me with a detention for that night. And I finally made my belated entrance into Snape and Sirius' conversation.

Snape: Are you sure this isn't another one of your tricks?

Sirius: I swear on my…

Me: Sirius and Snape, my, my what are you two doing?

Snape: Keep your nose out of it!

Sirius: Don't talk to her like that!

Snape: I'll talk to her however I like!

Me: Right lets see (I said interrupting their argument as it was sure to end violently), being out of class without a pass, that earns you both a detention tonight and you will both show up or I guarantee that you will not be visiting Hogsmeade for the rest of the year.

Sirius: You can't do that, Seraph!

Me: Oh yes I can, and I just did! Did you by any chance forget that I m a prefect and I have that right?

Sirius: Oh shit

Me: Well off to class now or I'll give you another detention

Snape: Fine

And he stomped off in the direction of the potions classroom

Me: I can't believe you just told Snape about Remus, your own best friend! you should be ashamed of yourself!

Sirius: But I did it for…oh never mind.

Then Sirius turned on his heel and walked back to his class, shamefacedly. I then proceeded walking to muggle studies, absolutely fuming. Making up an excuse to my professor (you know, I had prefect duties to attend to, blah, blah, blah) and then sat down next to Lily.

Lily: Where were you?

She asked as soon as the teacher got preoccupied.

Me: Listen Lily, this is really important, do you know where Remus is?

Lily: He's already gone

Me: Shit, Lily, Sirius told Snape where Remus goes every month, I was late because I over heard their conversation.

Lily: Your not serious are you?

Me: Yep, but I gave them a detention for loitering so if Snape decides to go tonight it won't be until way after the detention and even then he might be too tired to go. I have a detention too so I'll be able to keep an eye on him

Lily: Right and I'll tell James.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 11:30pm that night, when after following Snape for half an hour (after our detentions) he made his way to the whomping willow. Pushing the knot Sirius had told him about he walked into the willow's tunnel.

Running after him (I was quite a way behind him), I pushed the trees knot, and caught up with him before he had reached the shrieking shack's entrance.

Me: Snape, don't do it , don't go in there!

I tried to tell him desperately

Snape: Why not?

He sneered back

Me: Trust me you don't want to go in there

Snape: Ha, me trust a mudblood, not bloody likely!

And he placed the full body bind curse on me.

Snape: I've always wanted to try that one out on you, mudblood!

He then continued his path to certain death. Luckily for him I was not the only one following him. And about thirty seconds later James and Sirius ran by. James being the faster then Sirius continued his pursuit, as Sirius stopped and released me from Snape's curse. Getting up, I ran past him and shouted over my shoulder "He didn't listen to me, look at all the mess you caused Sirius!"

I ran swiftly to where James and Snape were facing Moony.

Me: Run James, and take that idiot with you!

James didn't hesitate, realizing I could handle the situation, and ran pulling a still stunned Snape after him. I ran into the room, closing the door behind me, and changed into my other counter part in one swift movement. Remus, no longer smelling the scent of prey, calmed down considerably, and eventually made himself comfortable in the far corner of the tattered room.

A while later, the door opened slightly and an extremely shaggy face peered around the corner. Realizing that the dog was telling me it was safe to leave Remus, I stalked out of the room (leaving Sirius to close the door) and down into the willow's tunnel. Finally stopping just before the tunnels entrance, I changed back to my original form, watching as Sirius changed back before I let him face my fury.

Me: Tell me why you did it Sirius, was it because you hate him so much you wanted him dead?

I said this quietly with cold fury lacing my words, and I watched as they sank in, as he finally realized that Snape was in mortal danger.

Sirius: I don't know why I did it….it just seemed good at the time, I didn't think…

Me: No Sirius you didn't think and that's the problem you never do. What would have happened to Remus if Snape did get attacked?

Sirius: I didn't mean to it was…

Me: Save it Sirius, I don't want to hear your lame excuses, and I think you should really think about what you did, or at least think before you act!

And I stalked off leaving Sirius gaping, walking straight to my dorm and fuming about what an idiot Sirius is. Lily was still awake in the common room waiting for me when I stepped in.

Lily: Seraph what happened? Did James find you? Did Sirius? How's Snape? 

Me: Got to Snape before he got attacked, James saved him, Sirius found me, Snape's fine, anything else? Because I would prefer if you asked James, I m going to bed.

Lily: But Seraph!

Me: Goodnight Lily!

Lily put on her puppy dogface and I walked to the dorm's staircase, ignoring her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I haven't spoken to Sirius since Friday night, oh he has tried to talk to me numerous amounts of times but as soon as I see him approaching I give him one of my dirty looks and walk in the opposite direction. Don't get me wrong I still hate Snape with a passion but the fact that Snape is a good for nothing twat doesn't mean Sirius can play a dangerous prank on him.

After Friday James took Snape and an unwilling Sirius to professor Dumbledore's office. There Dumbledore made Snape swear never to tell Remus' secret and took 50 house points off him for being out of bed after curfew, gave James 50 points for his courage and took 150 points off Sirius and detentions every night after lessons till second semester, he also took away Hogsmeade trips for the rest of the year for all the trouble Sirius caused and getting a fellow student in mortal danger.

Considering Sirius' punishment, I feel he got away with what he did but Dumbledore always had a soft spot for James and the boys. The guys didn't tell of my involvement as they didn't want Dumbledore to know about us all being illegal animagus (Snape didn't see me change, and has acted considerably nicer towards me, I think he's afraid of me for some weird reason).

It is now Sunday (a week and 2 days since I last spoke to Sirius) and I feel horrible, there is a strange sick feeling in my stomach but as I m getting my period soon, I haven't taken much notice but I do wish I had some panadol (muggle pain reliever) I think I'll head off to the infirmary and see what Madame Resnaire can do.

After sitting for about 2 more minutes musing over everything, the pain got too much for me and I got up from my position on my bed and almost (not quite as I was still in pain) ran to get my painkillers.

Out the common room, stopping momentarily to tell Lily where I was going, and round the twists and bends until I was about a corridor and a stairway away, when I ran/walked into the one person I couldn't deal with at the moment. I swore softly under my breath as his hands steadied me, cold sweat dripping down my face, I looked up and tried to give him a cold stare, but I must of failed as he took no notice of it.

Sirius: Do you want me to help you Seraph? You're looking really sick

Me: No shit Sherlock, I feel really…oh crap!

My legs finally gave way and I slumped against him, instantly feeling him put his arm around my waist and his other under my legs, I looked up into his face.

Me: Sirius, its ok you can put me down, I do know how to walk you know!

Sirius didn't listen to me, as he headed towards the infirmary in total silence, my eyes closed involuntarily and I let him carry me as I finally gave in to the blackness, feeling strangely happy.

Well??? What did everyone think? Was it good? Did it suck? I am terribly sorry for the last chapter it was abysmal! I wrote it in the holidays and my brain doesn't function properly in the holidays so I might rewrite it, well please review every one oh and tell me if you have ever heard of powderfinger!! To all those people who reviewed my last two chapters…THANKYOU and sorry that it wasn't Sirius she kissed but it was too predictable, I do not hate Snape in actual fact I think he is really cute! Bad boy attitude – I love it!

Disclaimer – not mine, J.K.'s but Seraph is MINE, well obviously she isn't mine but I did think of her all on my own! I m so proud of myself.

_Well it seemed like yesterday_

_When the world was looking dark_

_It felt so cold and gray, and why the hell am I even here_

_What's the purpose, all I feel is guilt and hate and fear_

_Till the day you came along_

_My heart was empty, like the soul was missing from a song_

_And I thought I'd loved a few_

_No one ever made me feel the way you do_

_Hey little girl_

_Look what you do_

_Oh I love you_

_~ Cailin - Unwritten Law~_

_ _

I love this song!!


	4. oohh i think she likes him!

WINTER'S MOOD

_You put yourself in stupid places_

_Yes I think you know its true _

_Situations where it's easy to look down on you_

_Think you like to be the victim, think you like to be in pain_

_I think you make yourself the victim almost every single day_

_You do what you do, you say what you say _

_You try to be every thing to everyone_

_You know all the right people, you play all the right games _

_You always try to be everything to everyone_

_~Everything to everyone – Everclear~_

I woke up hearing Sirius telling Madame Resnaire what happened to me. After he had finished talking to Madame, he walked over to the infirmary bed he had placed me on.In his eyes I saw worried concern and something else I didn't understand, affection maybe.

Sirius: Are you feeling better Seraph?

He said picking up my cold hand and holding it tightly in his warm one.

Me:Yes, thank you Sirius, I'm sorry for being a complete bitch to you…although you did deserve it you know!

I gave him a sheepy smile and he grinned back at me in true Sirius fashion.

Sirius: I know what I did was stupid….

Me: Among other things…

Sirius: …But I have learned my lesson and never again will I be as dumb as to trust Snape with a secret!

Me: Sirius!!!

Sirius: Hey just kidding lighten up, you really need to take a chill pill!

Me: Friends?

Sirius' eyes darkened for a milliscule second with disappointment and were quickly covered up again, laughter shinning in his eyes.

Sirius:Friends! Now about that shower you promised me….

Picking up a pillow I threw it at his head, just skimming his cheek.

Me: You have a one track mind Sirius!

Sirius: And that's why you love me! Am I right or am I right! Now about that shower..

Me: I don't think so Sirius

Sirius: But Seraph you promised!

Me: And I always keep my promises, alright Sirius I'll have a shower with you when…you kiss Malfoy!

Sirius: So that's a yes?

Me: That's a …

Madame Resnaire came over at that moment and stopped any further conversation between us by telling Sirius he had to let me get some rest. Sirius complied and walked to the door where he gave a cheerful wave and disappeared out of sight.

Resnaire: Seraph I'm going to give you some pain killer potion and a sleeping draught, I think you are just stressed out at the moment with all these exams approaching

She gave me the two potions and before I could say 'Go you big red fire engine!' I was in a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The brightness of the early morning was not what woke me up the next day, no it was the face of a red head grinning mischievously at me about 20 cm away from my face.

Me: Jesus Lil, haven't you ever heard of personal space?

Lily: Oh thank god your ok I was really worried, I thought something terrible had happened!

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a huge bear hug that cut my circulation off.

Me: It's good to see you too Lil but if you want me to live to see tomorrow I suggest that you let me breathe!

Immediately loosening her grip with her cheeks turning a nice red, Lily moved to sit on the edge of my bed. 

Lily: So, what happened?

Me: Nothing out of the ordinary, Sirius carried me here when I collapsed in the corridor, he brought me up here and Madame Resnaire diagnosed me as over stressed.

Lily: So, Sirius carried you here….

She had completely ignored every thing else I had said, as her eyes lighted up as soon as I said Sirius carried me.

Me: Yea, so?

Lily: Well you know, Sirius is single and your single and…

Me: Lily! I've only been single for three weeks and already your trying to set me up with the next available bachelor, no thank you very much but I'm happy being single, it's stressless!

Lily: But Seraph you two are the perfect couple…besides James and me.

Me: Lily, Sirius doesn't even like me in that way, he's just a friend

Lily: Well it was the same for James and me, you know

Me: Sirius has his choice of girls why would he single me out?

Lily: So you do like him!

Me: You know I've never thought of him in that way

Lily: But if he asked you to Hogsmeade, you would say yes?

Me: I would consider

Lily: So you'd say yes?

Me: I don't know he hasn't asked me

Lily: But if he did ask you, you would say yes?

Me: What is this 20 questions or something? You do realize that I' am supposed to be resting

Lily: Don't change the subject

Me: I'm not

Lily: Yes you are

Me: No I'm not

Lily : Yes you are!

Realizing that Lily wasn't going to give up easily and I was in no condition to be arguing with her, I finally complied.

Me: Alright then I'd say yes

Sirius: You would say yes to what?

He had walked in without us noticing his presence and I started to pray that he hadn't heard our conversation.

Well people what do you think? I kind of made it a cliff hanger but I just didn't know what else to write I' am also disappointed in every ones lack of enthusiasm over my last chapter come on people I don't care if you hate the fic or if you really haven't got anything to say, just write one word if you feel like it, its not that hard just type in the box on the bottom and press the button, I'll love you forever!!!!!! What should happen next, should Sirius hear the whole conversation? Should he ask her out? Should he kiss her in the next chapter?? I need help!

Disclaimer: we all know what belongs to me and what belongs to the all mighty J.K.!!!!


End file.
